


Falling Asleep Together

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred helps Hermione warm up from the cold bed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Falling Asleep Together

Hermione slid under the covers and shivered against the cold cotton sheets against her bare skin. Seeking warmth, she scooted toward Fred’s side of the bed.

He let out a low hiss as Hermione’s cold toes found his warm calf.

“Come here.” Fred grasped Hermione around the waist and pulled her back into his chest.

The length of his body pressed against hers, his warmth wrapping around and enveloping her. Hermione sighed in cozy contentment and felt her chilled skin begin to thaw.

Fred buried his face in her mane of curls and inhaled deeply. “Good night, Hermione. Love you.”


End file.
